


Friends Never Say Goodbye

by captainschmoop



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainschmoop/pseuds/captainschmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>What?</i>” The rag in Steve’s hand muffles the flustered question as he cleans the slight blood and dirt off his face from the hothead’s attack. Bucky’s more than amused. </p>
<p>“C’mon, you heard me. Let’s have sex.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Never Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/gifts).



> Late little Christmas gift to the lovely, lovely, Ingu <3
> 
> Saw [this prompt](http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=76074#t76074) forever ago, so that's where the inspiration came from. 
> 
> And as she's usually my beta, all mistakes are my own, haha.

“ _What?_ ” The rag in Steve’s hand muffles the flustered question as he cleans the slight blood and dirt off his face from the hothead’s attack. Bucky’s more than amused. 

“C’mon, you heard me. Let’s have sex.” Bucky tries – he really does – his hardest not to let the grin spread on his lips when Steve blushes a nice shade of pink, but it doesn’t work for long. His friend just stands there, frozen, blue eyes a tad wide. “Is your stunned silence permission to go through with it?” 

That snaps Steve out of his little trance, eyes narrowing as he lets his hand fall to his side, clenching the rag. “Are you drunk?” And the small disappointment in his voice makes Bucky frown immediately. 

“Of course not!” He’s indigent that Steve even thought that. 

Steve still looks wary, now playing with the rag. “Then why are you even entertaining that idea?” He glances down briefly, focusing on the rag, twisting it this way and that. Bucky holds back a sigh. Steve always gets like this at the prospect of someone wanting him. It kind of makes Bucky angry. 

“Because I shouldn’t leave my best friend behind as a virgin.” 

An indignant huff leaves Steve’s lips, and he is very slightly pouting. “I’ve managed this long just fine. A little while longer won’t hurt.”

“Oh, come on, Steve. Think of it as a gift from me to you!” Bucky is all smiles as he plops down on Steve’s bed, patting the spot next to him. 

“This is ridiculous. This isn’t happening.” He’s very close to pacing, Bucky can tell, but Steve stays rooted to his spot. He does flail an arm, though, as he gestures at Bucky, clearly trying to force out something intelligent. “And you’d ruin your uniform, at the very least.”

“I’m not going to fuck you in my uniform.” He pauses in thought. “Unless you want me to.” Steve’s blush darkens, cheeks impossibly red. Bucky has the strongest urge to caress those cheeks. 

“Knock it off, jerk.” Steve throws the rag at him, a feeble attack at best, which he seems to regret as he doesn’t have anything to fiddle with anymore. Finally, he just sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Bucky. You don’t need to give me a present, and we are _not_ having sex.” 

“Okay, I won’t give you a gift. How about you give me one then?” When Steve looks at him with a slightly suspicious quirked eyebrow, Bucky simply smiles. “Let me have sex with you as a going away present.” 

Steve groans, hand shooting to his forehead in exasperation. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?” 

“Nope. C’mon, Steve. You’ve been one damned fine friend. Let me do this for you. It’s my last night in the States.” Playing dirty, they both know it, but Bucky is dead set on this happening, and not even the stubbornness in his friend is going to stop him. Plus, he knows Steve is curious, at least. 

Steve is at war with himself. It may not show on his face, but Bucky can tell. After all, he has good reason to freak out a little; it isn’t everyday that your best friend, who is the same sex as you, asks to sleep with you. Hell, Bucky isn’t entirely sure about whether or not Steve is even into guys. Art student aside, he certainly looks at girls more than once. 

“Think of it as a teaching lesson. I do this for you, and you won’t get awkward and start stuttering at the ladies who’ll come a-calling.” Steve narrows his eyes again, folding his arms across his chest. 

“I fail to see how this would act as a lesson.” The unspoken _when you’re the one in charge_ hangs in the air, and Bucky thinks Steve is adorable. Not for the first time. 

Bucky gives him a look, as sincere as he can be. “Steve, trust me. Why would I do you wrong?” And they both know Bucky’s won with that question. After all, Steve never asked for Bucky to defend him that one day all those years ago, nor did he ask Bucky to stay with him. Bucky did it because he liked Steve, because they clicked. Born to be best friends. 

Steve takes a breath and releases it slowly. “Okay. Fine.” He doesn’t move, though, as he begins to undo his shirt’s buttons. 

It shouldn’t be such a turn on to watch your best friend undress, but it’s hitting Bucky hard. After all, Steve is basically _stripping for him._ Who would have thought? And the way he’s doing it doesn’t help matters either. Slow and steady, if completely unsure, sporting that pink flush all the way down to his chest, glancing up through his lashes every now and then, nervous. 

Steve can be really seductive when he doesn’t think about it. Bucky would grin, but he’s a little too busy trying to keep his breathing even. 

Hesitating briefly at his underwear, Steve closes his eyes as he kicks them off, hands moving to cover himself either in embarrassment or shame. Bucky’s having none of that. 

“Come here,” Bucky holds out his hand, smiling, slightly amused at how suspicious Steve looks. “It’s your own bed, dork.” 

Steve narrows his eyes, and for a moment Bucky thinks he might stick out his tongue. “Yeah, well, I’m not used to getting in bed with someone else.” He moves forward, though, so Bucky counts that as progress. 

“I’ve slept with you on occasion.” 

That gets another blush out of Steve, one that flairs to his chest. “Sleeping was the only thing we did, though,” he mutters, stopping just in front of Bucky, blush still nicely visible. If Steve keeps looking like that, Bucky doesn’t think he’ll be able to control himself. 

“True. Well, it’ll be just like that, except more nakedness.” Grinning, Bucky pulls Steve even closer, kissing him gently on the lips, mindful of where that stupid lughead hit him. Steve kisses back tentatively, and Bucky smiles, pulling away to place light, exploring kisses to his neck, moving down to his chest, a hand resting on the small of Steve’s back. Steve shivers. 

“Then how come I’m the only one naked here?” There’s a tremor to his voice which makes Bucky kiss a tad harder, tongue flicking out. 

“Because I’m appreciating the view, doll.” Mentally, Bucky slaps himself as soon as the word leaves his mouth, feeling Steve tense up immediately. Damn. 

Trying to pull away, Steve frowns. “I’m not a dame, Bucky.” Bucky can see Steve change his mind, sees the doubt building in his eyes, and he doesn’t like it. So, he gets a little bolder. 

Quickly, because he knows Steve’s clumsiness will prevent the man from making countermeasures, Bucky spins Steve around, a little satisfied at his small yelp, and pulls him into his lap. “Oh, I’m very aware of that, Mr. Rogers.” And to make it clear just how aware of it he truly is, Bucky very confidently takes hold of Steve’s cock, effectively killing any sort of retort as Steve gasps, moaning when Bucky’s thumb rubs over the head. 

“You… cheater,” Steve pants, closing his eyes, probably embarrassed by the fact that he’s getting hard from Bucky’s actions. Bucky just grins, stroking long and slow. Steve nearly whines. 

“This isn’t cheating.” Repositioning them so that he’s kneeling in front of Steve, who is now sitting on the edge of the bed with a very cute confused expression, Bucky grins up at his friend. “This might be, though.” And with that, Bucky wastes no time in taking Steve into his mouth, much to Steve’s mortified surprise. 

“Ah!” Arching his back involuntarily, Steve tries to speak through his moans, clutching at Bucky’s shoulders. “Wh–hnng–what are you… doin–!” A groan escapes as Bucky’s tongue twirls, massaging the underside of his dick. 

Bucky rolls his eyes, sucking harder and taking Steve in deeper, just to hear his friend struggle to keep from making noise. It’s kinda hot. Okay, it’s very hot. Releasing him with a wet pop, Bucky gives Steve a look as he replaces his mouth with his hand. “I’m sucking your dick, what else?” He’s proud of himself for keeping a straight face. 

Despite the pleasure he’s feeling, Steve manages a glare. “I will punch you.” The threat is negated by the fact that Steve’s hips buck up into Bucky’s hand of their own will, an action that has Steve flushing darker. He bites his lip. 

Bucky only nods, still deadpan. “Okay, after this.” And once again his mouth is on Steve’s cock, kissing, licking, sucking, and Steve grips Bucky’s shoulder, hard, scrunching up the uniform, and simply moans, panting, trembling. Bucky knows Steve is close, and he sucks harder, faster, taking him in all the way, just fucks his mouth on Steve’s cock. 

It becomes too much for Steve, and his fingers dig into Bucky’s shoulders as he comes, breathless and shocked, shaking. Bucky continues to suck on Steve’s cock as it softens, letting Steve ride out his orgasm. He’s actually surprised Steve lasted as long as he did, what with his stamina issues. 

Still, that dazed look on Steve’s face makes Bucky want to kiss him. He doesn’t, though. Instead, he lightly eases Steve back, lying him down on his bed before standing back, getting to work on undressing. 

Steve notices this, watching with half-lidded eyes as Bucky undoes each button, as he slowly shrugs out of his jacket. There’s a faint pink tint to Steve’s cheeks, but whether it’s from embarrassment or arousal Bucky doesn’t know. What he does know, however, is Steve sprawled naked on the bed, looking at him like that as he undresses goes straight to his groin. God, does Steve even know what he’s doing? 

A thought occurs as he shucks off his pants: Steve just received his first orgasm brought on by another person. That was probably intense. Is something like that good for his health? “You okay, Steve? That wasn’t too much for you, was it?” Bucky grins to hide his worry. He really didn’t consider this factor earlier. 

Steve, though, snorts and averts his eyes, almost as if embarrassed he was caught staring. “My fist. Your face. Later.” And Bucky’s grin turns genuine. Still, seeing as Steve’s breathing is still heavy, Bucky tells himself to go slow as he slips out of his underwear. 

Finally naked – really, it feels like the process took forever – Bucky moves to straddle Steve’s hips, only to pause before getting fully on the bed. 

He has to dig in his jacket a bit, but he finds the little bottle fairly fast. Their mutual friend (well, okay, Steve’s friend; Bucky just knew him in passing, really) Arnie Roth had said the oil would make entering from behind a lot easier and less painful. Bucky didn’t really ask. Neither did Arnie. 

Bucky’s a little unsure himself, but how different could it be, from a woman? 

Oil in hand, Bucky resumes his mission to worship Steve’s body. 

“You’re still wearing your hat.” Steve’s words are quiet, yet they ring strongly, and Bucky’s confused for a second before he realizes that, yes, he is still wearing his hat. This simple fact seems to have Steve blushing anew. 

Bucky grins, pushing the brim up some so he can deliver open mouthed kisses without hassle. “So I am.” A kiss to an inner thigh, a caress to the hip. “Does it bother you?” Bucky smiles down at Steve, delighting in the way Steve swallows as his eyes focus on the hat. 

“Not… particularly,” Steve mumbles, squirming under the attention. 

“That’s good,” Bucky says with a smile, kissing along Steve’s jaw, “because I wasn’t planning on taking it off.” 

“You’re a jerk,” he mutters, trying not to pout. His mouth falls open, though, when Bucky lightly grinds into him. 

“That’s no way to talk to your bedmate, Steve,” Bucky mock-scolds, still moving his hips. Once again, he’s trying very hard not to grin. 

Steve snorts. “You’d probably like that,” he says, a little breathless, eyes fluttering shut when Bucky grinds a little harder. 

And really, it isn’t fair that Steve can still sass him and, worse, make him _harder_ by sassing him, what the hell. He decides that he needs to focus on loosening Steve up or else he’d come right then and there, all over their stomachs. 

Shimmying backward, letting his lips brush Steve’s skin, Bucky settles between Steve’s legs again, unscrewing the jar as he watches Steve’s chest rise and fall. As he dips his finger in the oil, he watches Steve bite his lip, breathing getting heavier as he braces his feet on the mattress, squirming. 

He gives Steve a reassuring look, his other hand massaging his thigh. “Relax.” 

Gently, Bucky probes Steve’s hole with his slicked finger, easing in with a stifled groan, eyes flickering to Steve’s face as he sucks in a breath and clenches a fist into his pillow. “Jesus, Steve, you’re so tight.” Bucky breathes the words before he can stop himself, wiggling his finger, trying to stretch his friend without causing too much discomfort, but seriously, Steve is ridiculously tight. 

Steve just huffs, eyes closed as he tries to breathe evenly, squirming a bit more. Bucky imagines it must feel weird to have something up your ass. Not that he’s ever tried it. “Is that a bad thing?” Steve asks, an eye open, peeking at Bucky through a blush, and Bucky can tell he’s embarrassed by the way he bites his lip, trying to keep from making any noises. Suddenly, Bucky can’t think. 

He does remember to swallow, though, and clear his throat before trying to answer Steve’s question, which, again, is pretty ridiculous. “Yes and no.” Steve’s still looking at him, curious and flushed, and Bucky seriously can’t take it. “Just remember that slow is better, okay?”

Steve huffs again, but he doesn’t say anything, arching slightly when Bucky twists his finger just so, his eyes fluttering shut again. 

Biting his own lip, Bucky counts backwards from ten as he adds more oil and a second finger. He isn’t prepared for the way Steve tenses slightly, a low moan escaping from the back of his throat. 

Yeah, he has to pinch himself, hard, to calm himself down. 

“Everything okay?” he asks through gritted teeth. He hasn’t moved his fingers. 

“It’s, it’s fine,” Steve says, voice unsteady, breathy. He moves his hips some, taking Bucky’s fingers in deeper, biting his lip as he digs his head into the pillow. 

“Hey, punk, thought I was calling the shots,” Bucky finds himself saying, pulling his fingers back, nearly mesmerized by Steve’s expression. 

“It’s my ass,” Steve returns, glancing at Bucky, “and I’m not so sure about your slow is better theory.” He’s a little breathless, but his tone holds that same old snarky element he exhibits during their normal conversations. He even tries to reclaim Bucky’s fingers. 

“Is that so?” Grinning at Steve, Bucky decides to give his friend what he wants, thrusting his fingers back into him, deeper and a little harder. 

Steve actually cries out, panting, hands gripping the sheets. “Y-you little shi–!” He gasps, groaning when Bucky continues the action. 

“Forgot who I was dealing with,” Bucky says conversationally. Well, as conversationally as you can get when finger fucking your best friend. “You’re the idiot who doesn’t know when to quit. Should I just give you three fingers?” 

“No,” Steve says, shaking his head even as he moans. “You should just put it in already.” He’s getting hard again, slow and steady. 

“Jesus,” Bucky mutters, pausing his movements and taking a steadying breath himself. Steve always did love to trip him up. 

“Isn’t that the point of this whole thing?” Steve asks, panting as he raises an eyebrow. His cock twitches. 

“Well, you came around.” Bucky smirks to keep himself from inexplicably laughing. The evening’s turning out a lot differently than he’d imagine, for the better. 

A bright blush blossoms across Steve’s cheeks. “Well, I’ve already had my dick in your mouth. Seems only fair.” 

“You are something else, Steve.” Bucky smiles, wondering not for the first time how Steve is real. He removes his fingers and scoots closer to Steve, hands caressing the man’s thighs, delighting in the way the action makes Steve shiver. Coating his dick with a liberal amount of oil, he lines up, feeling more awkward than he thought he would. It might have something to do with the fact that _Steve_ has his legs spread for him. 

“Tell me if you change your mind, okay?” He might have been set on this happening, but he definitely doesn’t want to _hurt_ Steve, and Steve really is a bit of an idiot when it comes to backing down from something. Besides, he gave Steve an orgasm, so he’ll count this venture as a success even if they don’t take that final leap. 

Steve only nods, taking in a deep breath before releasing it, spreading his legs wider, eyes dark and skin flushed, expectant. 

Cursing internally, Bucky vows to tell Steve exactly what he looks like when he doesn’t even _try_ to be seductive. Later. Right now, he wants to see what other expressions Steve can make as he fucks him. Gaze alternating between Steve’s face and his own dick, Bucky pushes in, sucking in a breath as Steve’s tight heat swallows him as he leans over him. 

“Buck,” Steve whispers, brow creased and eyes closed as his arms shoot forward, gripping Bucky’s shoulders, as he breathes as even as he can. 

He stops immediately. “Everything okay?” Bucky can’t help but ask, mostly because he doesn’t want to hurt Steve, partly because he needed to focus on something other than the feeling of Steve around him. Because, holy shit, he didn’t think it’d feel like this. 

“Yeah,” Steve says, voice quiet, “give me a minute.” He breathes deeply through his nose, licking his bottom lip, eyes closed in concentration. 

“Oh, yeah, sure, take all the time you want.” He can’t help the slight sarcastic tone to his voice – he might be a little distracted by the heat of Steve – and his words earn him a pinch to his shoulder. 

“Don’t make me kick you in the face,” Steve warns, opening an eye. He’s still flushed, breathing heavy, and eyes dark, but if he’s sassing, Bucky figures he can’t be doing too bad. 

“I wouldn’t threaten me while I’m so close to your dick, Steve,” Bucky says, more amused now, the urge to kiss Steve growing stronger. 

Raising an eyebrow, Steve fucking clenches around him, and Bucky cusses, pressing his forehead into Steve’s shoulder, causing both of them to groan. He should know by now to never underestimate the little punk. 

“If you do that again, I won’t be held accountable for my actions.” He glances at Steve, trying to glare. Though, it’s probably wasted because he’s too damn aroused. 

“You should be moving,” Steve says, licking his lips, and Bucky can tell he’s tempted to clench again, the bastard. 

And just when did he start getting turned on by his friend’s snark? Steve might not be great in a physical fight, but he sure does pack a wallop when he wants to, damn it. 

“Fine,” he says, playing put out, but he grows more serious as he leans back, eliciting a shudder from Steve. “You better tell me if you feel uncomfortable.” 

“I will, I promise...” Steve moans as Bucky sinks in deeper, his hands moving up and down Bucky’s arms. 

“You better,” he repeats because he knows exactly how Steve can get, and all he gets in reply is another moan as he slowly slides out of Steve, Steve’s mouth falling open, his hands gripping Bucky’s shoulders as he sinks back in. 

“Bucky,” Steve gasps as he starts moving, setting a gentle pace. “Buck–y.” A harsher thrust there. “ _Bucky._ ” Bucky had no idea that there were different ways to say his name, but he is definitely loving it each time Steve breathes out a new one. “ _Buck!_ ” 

Bucky stares down at Steve, amazed, as Steve opens his eyes, pupils blown wide, and Bucky can’t stop himself anymore, starts picking up his pace, going quicker, harder, groaning as Steve fucking melts under him, biting his lip to keep from getting too loud. 

Holy shit. 

Bracing himself, arms on either side of Steve’s head, Bucky keeps his pace, fucks Steve breathless, watches as Steve’s mouth now falls open with soundless pants, feels Steve’s nails dig into neck, his shoulders, anywhere he can get them on. Bucky’s never been more turned on in his life, especially since Steve can’t seem to keep quiet, the words _fuck_ and _Buck_ mingling together on his tongue as he groans. 

Who knew Steve could get like this? Who knew that he could make Bucky get like this? It really isn’t fair, but seeing how Bucky can’t really bring himself to care, he kisses Steve, deep on the mouth, exploring, their moans tangling together. When they separate, they do so as if they’re resurfacing from being under water, and Bucky feels Steve tense as he thrusts just a little harder, deeper. 

“Oh, fuck,” he groans, his nails scratching down Bucky’s back, and he’s coming – _again_ – with a cry of, “ _James!_ ” 

His vision grays around the edges, he comes so hard, but holy fuck, he didn’t think he’d like his given name on Steve’s tongue that much. That coupled with how Steve feels as he orgasms is definitely enough to shove Bucky over the edge. 

They both still, more or less, panting heavily, Bucky trying not to collapse on Steve. He gingerly pulls out, grunting as he plops down next to Steve. All he can think of is _wow_.

“Wow…” Steve says, blinking slowly. His breathing is a little irregular, but he has this little dorky smile on his face, his hair sticking to his forehead. 

Bucky imagines he doesn’t look much better. “Told you this was an excellent idea.” He grins, propping himself up on his elbow. “Now you know what to expect when you get with a dame.” 

Steve snorts. “Duly noted, Mr. Slow-is-better.” 

“Hey, slow is better.” He smirks. “When entering.” 

“Yeah, I got that, seeing as we just did it.” A faint pink spreads across Steve’s cheeks. 

“Seriously, Steve,” Bucky says, trying not to laugh, “how can you blush after doing that?” 

“I believe I said I was gonna punch you after,” Steve reminds him, narrowing his eyes, and he does just that, lands a punch right on Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky laughs. Definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> These two idiots just would not shut up, gosh. Dorky losers.


End file.
